


Lush

by nicht_alles_Gold



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicht_alles_Gold/pseuds/nicht_alles_Gold
Summary: Anita sees an opportunity, through blurry vision.





	Lush

Her drink sliding down her throat in one clean gulp, Anita banged her glass down hard, a little too hard, onto the bar counter. Leona smiled at her, and she smiled back, heart skipping a beat, before Leona proceeded to take the glass away. “No more.”

“What? I'm not even drunk yet!” She _was_ , of course, but if the sun was down, she was at least tipsy, so what even was drunk to someone like that?

The response she got was a tall glass of water, and Anita pouted, but Leona turned away to start mixing a drink. At least she got a brief glimpse of the woman's beautiful thighs from the slit in her skirt – that made it hurt a little less. Anita slid out of her seat, abandoning the water, and surveyed the bar.

It was pretty full tonight, with all the new additions to the castle. She mentally went through everyone she knew.

Hanna was hot, but had never responded to flirting, positively or negatively. Also she seemed to appreciate the presence of children, and Anita was not at all about that, so she was a low priority.

Eilie was just so cute, but so young and so infatuated with Riou. Pass.

Richmond was absolutely gay.

Teresa was the kind of good-hearted, pure-type woman she'd love to spend a night of new exploration with like a filthy novel written for men, but that bodyguard would kill her first.

Killey was… weird.

Shilo was obviously available, but they'd had sex before, and while physically impressive, he wasn't exactly someone she could connect to in any other way. They were just two bisexual ships looking for a score who happened to often pass in the night. Anyway, he was a last resort, even though his eyes caught hers as he leaned back in his seat, stretched out in a way that suggested his giant penis was incredibly uncomfortable in his loose pants. She shot him a smile. If she was still alone at last call, they could hook up. Really, she loved a slutty man, and he didn't care if she searched the ends of the world before picking him.

Her eyes settled on the back of a head she didn't recognize. Short hair, but a halter top and collar under an off the shoulder coat… she rounded the table and flopped down next to this girl. Cute enough face, a little older looking than she had expected, a little haughty, a little surprised at her sudden entrance. She liked that.

“Hey, it's not like me to not notice a cute girl… you new here?” she drawled ( _not_ slurred).

The girl's mouth gaped open, then settled into a grimace. “I've been here. And I'm a _guy_.” Only a dude would react like that to the suggestion of being a woman, and that voice was pretty masculine, so…

“Oh, sorry sorry, my mistake. I thought you were just butch.” He was still pretty cute, so she wasn't going to give up instantly. “What's your name?”

“Sheena. And your hair is shorter than mine.”

Anita's smile fell. It wasn't all about the _hair_ . Of course that was what he focused on. Nevermind that she wore makeup and earrings just to hang out at a bar she practically lived in, she had a _practical haircut_ for a swordswoman and--

She sighed out her nose. She could very, very easily get into an argument about this, and that wouldn't quench her sexual thirst. So, fuck this boy.

“Well, enjoy the rest of your night, Sheena,” she said, standing abruptly.

“Good. You reek like booze anyway,” Sheena mumbled into his drink, though of course she could hear him.

Maybe this wasn't going to be her night… again.

Anita scanned those she hadn't considered yet and found the selection lacking. Gay or otherwise disinterested men, couples, and irritatingly straight women… or weirdos. She wasn't about to fuck a kobold either.

And then she saw… her. It wasn't uncommon for her to be at the bar, but it _was_ unusual for her to be alone.

Usually Oulan had a handful of women hanging on her every word about how strong women are, how they needed to rely on each other, and other feminist ideals Anita had sort of thought about but wasn't well-versed on, but at the same time she knew how to drink and laugh, and get into arm wrestling matches. That was entirely disregarding her looks, somehow being both solid muscle but having tits and ass for days _and_ nights, all of which Anita would love to sink into for an hour or two, or forever.

Not tonight, though. If Anita was going to strike out (which was very likely) she'd rather do it with fewer witnesses, so she boldly sauntered over and plopped herself down in the next seat over.

“Let me get you a drink,” she said abruptly, so it couldn't be denied, and she gestured to Leona.

“I'll have a beer,” Oulan said.

No rejection? She was in.

“Two.”

Leona poured a beer for Oulan, and then slid a glass of water in front of Anita. It was the same glass she'd left before, too. “Nice try.”

“What try?” Anita aimed for innocence, but it'd been about five minutes since she'd been cut off, so this time Leona barely shot her a smile. She was on thin ice…

Oulan was already downing beer like a champ. Anita was so in love, she forced herself to have some water so she wouldn't say anything too stupid too fast. Finally, Oulan was finished, and set the half-full glass down with a sigh. “Thanks. So, how's it going?” She licked a bit of beer foam off her lip.

“Good! Good. I, um, don't really see you without other people around and I'm not really great with crowds, so I… figured I'd say hello.” Did she sound desperate? She probably sounded desperate.

Oulan smiled. Maybe she liked desperation. “Ohh, yeah, my so-called fan club. I gotta get a night off from that once in a while, right?” She took another drink, then leaned her elbow on the bar. “Uh, first… this is kind of embarrassing. What's your name again? An-…?”

“Anita.”

“Anita! Right. I'm Oulan.” Her eyebrows both lifted. “Did you know that already?”

Anita shrugged like she was cool. “It's easy to remember.”

“Are you just saying that?”

“No! I mean…” Anita traced some condensation on her glass. “You're memorable. Not everyone here has a fan club, or is like, a champion of women, or looks like… the way you do.” Good one.

“Well, I should've remembered your name if you can remember mine based on those. Especially since you kinda have a reputation.”

Anita couldn't help but smile shyly… then recalled why, exactly, she was considered memorable. “Um, well, you can't believe everything you hear...” Just, like, most of it. She had a modicum of taste and self-respect. Again, kobolds were off the table entirely! She had a _bar_. It was just low.

“Hey, I can respect that. All women should do what they want for themselves as long as they're comfortable.” She was disgustingly supportive and nice. This was so unfair. “Sometimes… well, forget it.”

“No, you can… I wanna talk. Y'know, since we're alone.” And at least one of this party was blatantly hitting on the other. “I promise, I won't spill.” Anita put a finger on her lips. Maybe she was drunk, maybe she could get sloppy drunk, but she wasn't a gossipy drunk.

Oulan tipped her head side to side in an exaggerated thinking expression. Another sip of beer, and she nodded. “I kinda wish I could be like you, if you're… as open as they say. Since so many women look up to me, I feel like I have to always be a good example or something and…” She tapped a finger against the bar. “Not that you're a _bad_ example, it's just, you know… It's hard when a lot of them were raised to be wives, to figure out if you're doing things for yourself or not, especially when it comes to sex.”

Anita couldn't entirely help her alcohol-influenced eyes sometimes slipping downward, but she listened. “Oh, yeah, it must be hard to have to have to think about them watching you all the time.”

“And you can't just tell them that being a lesbian is better...”

No matter how drunk she was, Anita wasn't going to _not_ pick up on that. Who just threw their sexuality out on the table in that way? She laughed, maybe a little too enthusiastically. “Ahaha, yeah… It is, it _is_ better though.” She leaned on her hand.

Oulan drank the remainder of her beer in a flash. “Maybe this is a little forward, but…” Anita was ready. Ready to be asked to go back to her room… “Are you dating that general?”

Anita's half-smile fell. “Gen… Valeria? No, no!”

“Seriously? Huh, I would've sworn...”

“No _way_. We went to the same school. We're rivals! I can't stand her!” Anita felt like she was sweating all of a sudden.

“Weren't you two drinking together the other day?”

“Um, well...” Anita scratched her head. “I'm not gonna tell anyone to leave… and we're friendly rivals, kinda… mostly she's jealous she couldn't land a date if she paid someone...” Whereas she was jealous of literally every other aspect of Valeria's life, pretty much. Pathetic… And she was pathetically lying, too. “Okay, to be totally honest, we dated for a while back then. But we're not compatible, like, at all. She's like, a settler. Wants to have a house and stability, all that crap.” She waved her hand dismissively. “I'm, you know… a wanderer. A free spirit.” At least she could think of those traits as positive when she was loaded with booze.

“Oh yeah? I can do either… but to be honest, I kinda like it here.” Oulan lightly smacked her fist. “I like having something to protect.”

Anita leaned on her hand. They were straying from the topic she had been most interested in… but maybe that was just how it was gonna be. This was all a step in the right direction if Oulan wasn't sick of her yet. “That's amazing. I'm kinda jealous.”

Oulan shrugged. “Why? If you're here, you probably have a reason, right? No one just joins a rebel army for nothing.”

Shit.

Finally that glass of water was tempting, and Anita nervously sipped at it. Here she was, a drunk jealous bitch looking to casually fuck, and now she was going to have to face up to that because a beautiful woman with a life plan was making her think. This was not where the evening was supposed to go, at all. Why hadn't she just settled for Shilo? Why did she have to punch above her weight class?

The silence went on too long, and Oulan laughed awkwardly. “It's not like you just said yes because you were asked or something...”

Anita's expression said it all.

“Oh.” She thought for a moment, then gestured to Leona. “Can I get a shot, please?” Anita looked on as the alcohol was chosen and then poured, and once Leona was gone, the glass was pushed over to her. “Here.”

It was empty in a second, because she knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth, and then took her time to ask. “Why…?”

“Hey, I don't wanna bring you down. I already said… you should do what you want to do. So what, if you said yes for no reason. All women should be supported no matter what.” Oulan grinned. “That's what I want to stand for.”

“All women? What about men?” Anita used her most jokingly complainy voice.

“Fuck 'em!”

Despite the mood she'd almost been brought down to, Anita couldn't help but laugh, and they toasted, one full glass of water and the dredges of an empty beer.

* * *

Together, they stumbled out of the bar, Oulan relatively steady on her feet, and Anita a wreck (Leona had allowed drinking since she had a chaperone, and this generosity had been taken advantage of), but supported. She wished she was more sober because it was hard to appreciate the strong arm holding her up when she was tripping over every uneven cobblestone.

“Where's your room?” Oulan asked, voice louder than usual, which made Anita laugh, and Oulan did too, and a grumpy looking guard looked at them sternly.

“We just woke him, it's fine, it's okay,” Anita assured, stopping to look around. “I sleep… um… fuck this place is big, huh?”

“You're not just messin' with me, right?” Oulan teased.

“No! Promise!” Then, she tripped and almost fell, but was caught… and Oulan effortlessly scooped her up, bridal style.

“This'll be easier. Just point where you want to go.”

This grand gesture was probably meant to be heroic, but Anita was simply flustered into inaction by it, and clung to Oulan's neck. It was terrifying to be so far from the ground right now, but similarly terrifying to be so close to this person she was really into. Clearly, no pointing was going to happen.

“Uh, should I put you down?”

“Never.”

Oulan laughed at least. “I'll just take you to my room then.”

“Yes, please.”

Anita gripped tight, closing her eyes and just feeling the bumps from the steps being taken. Being carried to a bedroom… where maybe something would happen. Maybe? Maybe she should just be clear. “Um, listen,” she said, more into Oulan's hair than her ear, “When I get drunk, I'm like… really horny.”

“So you're horny all the time?”

“Mean! But, yep. So, sorry if this is uh, a little forward,” she tried to repeat what had been said to her earlier, “Do you wanna fuck?”

The silence carried on for a little longer than she would've liked, so she opened her eyes to see Oulan's expression. It wasn't disgust, so that was good. “Well, yeah, it's just… since you're _this_ drunk, I can't...”

Anita buried her head against the other woman's shoulder. “You're too good of a person.”

“Sorry--”

“It's fine… it'll take me forever to sober up though.”

“Hm… Okay. Maybe we don't have to wait til you're _completely_ sober.”

“Ha! I could _kiss_ you!”

Oulan stopped so that they could. It wasn't the best kiss ever, due to their positions and general drunkenness, but it was still damn good, as far as Anita was concerned, especially since they'd ended their drinking with sugary shots, and their combined mouth taste was wonderful.

“A girl could really fall for that,” she said when they broke apart.

“You already did,” Oulan replied, with a mock sigh, “That's why I'm carrying you right now.”

Anita snorted. “That was fucking awful.”

Oulan laughed anyway, and another guard muttered for them to quiet down, before they woke the whole castle.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I like non-standard pairings lmao.


End file.
